Sora's Bright Idea
by oRpheusB20
Summary: *slight spoilers for anyone that never played DDD* Sora, upon learning of the location of the X the Organization planted on him, comes up with an interesting solution.


**So, I wrote this in less than a day because I got bored. You know how in DDD, Sora's shirt *spoilers* had the Organization's X on it? This was an idea I had a while ago about that factoid. Why didn't he just take off his shirt and run away?**

* * *

"S-so, you're telling me that my clothes are the reason that all this has been happening?" Sora asked, confused.

"Yep," was the proud reply. "Specifically, it was your shirt. See the X?"

Sora looked down at his shirt, staring at the large white X. "Huh," he muttered, "would you look at that. So then... If I simply took off my shirt, you couldn't track me, or feed the darkness into me, or whatever else this does?"

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "I don't know," he admitted. "It wouldn't matter anyway, the damage has been done."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't keep it from getting worse," Sora said, somehow jumping to his feet and throwing off his jacket and shirt. Instantly, he regretting the act to an extent. He could no longer feel the darkness the Organization was trying to pump him full of, which he was eternally glad for, as he no longer felt suffocated, not that he realized he felt that way until that moment, but now his top half was freezing. An empty, lifeless city was bound to be cold in both a metaphorical and physical sense, but he really wished that it was at least a little warm in the physical sense. He snatched up his hoodie and put it on, zipping it up in an attempt to regain the heat that had fled alongside his shirt.

Xigbar's eyebrow never lowered itself while he watched the young boy perform those acts. "That's not going to help, you know," he said. "You're here, and I am standing right in front of you. You can't just escape us."

Sora shrugged. "So?" He asked. He swayed dangerously, barely keeping his footing. "I'm about to drop anyway... I couldn't do anything if I tried." His eyes closed halfway with a desire to sleep. "Riku... Riku'll rescue me. He won't let me get dragged down by you losers."

Xigbar laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, kid."

Sora's vision blurred, and his mind started to cloud with the thought of sleep, but through that he managed a small smile as the image of his best friend smiling down at him came to mind. "I know he won't. He's too good a friend to let me hang with a bad crowd."

Finally, Sora succumbed to the drop system's effects, and he fell backwards, unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

Riku sprinted into the Organization's meeting room. There, he saw Sora sitting there in one of the seats, the only one lowered to ground level, unconscious and... missing his shirt. To make up for the lack of clothing, the hoodie he wore was zipped up. Riku could tell he lacked a shirt, though, because the hoodie didn't quite cover all of him.

Riku opened his mouth, and the gathered Organization members looked at him with interest, curious as to what he would ask first. With their almost inhuman interest in him, one might get the idea that they had actually made a betting pool on what he would ask first.

"Where's his shirt?" Riku asked, confused.

Though Riku was certainly confused, he wasn't nearly as much as the Organization members upon hearing this unorthodox first question.

"That one doesn't count," one of the members said. The rest quickly agreed. Mostly.

Xigbar scowled. "I had a bet on that one, dammit! You can't say it 'doesn't count.'"

Some of the other members looked to Xigbar in confusion and annoyance. "Since when?" One asked.

"That was the whole reason this was an idea to begin with," Xigbar said. "I asked you how much you wanted to bet on if his first question would be about his shirt!"

The other members grumbled unhappily, but accepted the lose.

"I-I'm sorry, were you guys betting on me?" Riku asked, appalled.

"What else do we have to do around here to pass the time?" Xigbar asked with a small, almost sheepish shrug. "We generally just laze about doing nothing while watching yours and Sora's progress, but you're a bore, and we captured Sora, so I made a bet on what your first question would be."

"Oh, great, all the more reason to beat you guys into oblivion," Riku said, summoning his blade for the last battle in this nightmare.

Xigbar, meanwhile, muttered, "What else do you expect us to do?"

* * *

 **I think I managed to beat out all of the errors, but I may have missed something because I made this on my iPod, and that thing lacks a grammar check. So tell me if something doesn't make sense.**


End file.
